


Strange Magic

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, It was supposed to be a one-shot, M/M, Oops, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, there are lots of public tagging options i see y'all out there, this started off as grudge sex then turned into a little bit of a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “Have I ever told you it’s kind of cute when you get all flustered?” He whispered, his accent even thicker at low volume. Percy couldn’t think.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 24
Kudos: 198





	1. You’re Walking Meadows in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and a couple follow up chapters ages ago, like literal years when there were about 20 fics total in the Perciver tag, and didn't feel confident enough to post it. Then I was going through old stuff looking for inspiration for the NSFW challenge and thought it wan't half bad, so I gave her a little revamp and here we are! I haven't posted a Harry Potter fic since my ff.net days, please try to be gentle with me. That being said, comments, kudos, and constructive feedback are always welcome! I'm hoping to revamp the second chapter sometime soon as well! With that, I present Day 16, in a public place.

“So, you’re Head Boy now, are you?”

Percy looked up from his timetable, which he was meticulously filling in with his study schedule for the year. Wood was there, leaning with crossed arms against a bookshelf. Percy pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. He could already feel himself getting agitated, but he was determined not to show it. He didn’t know what it was about the other boy that made him so touchy. His brash attitude or absurd accent probably had something to do with it. Or the way he seemed to relish in making Percy’s life difficult. Instead of letting on to his annoyance, he schooled his face into his perfectly practiced look of superiority and apathy. 

“As a matter of fact, yes, Wood, I was awarded the position.” 

“Come on, Weasley. You could take that wand out of your arse for once and look happy about it. Or leave the library to celebrate. You’re aware classes haven’t started yet, right?” 

Percy forced his eyebrow not to twitch. He lifted it in derision instead. 

“The title of Head Boy is an honor and should be worn with the utmost dignity at all times. Not that I’d expect you to understand.” 

Oliver snorted, and Percy allowed himself to narrow his eyes. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Weasley. Head Boy’s impressive enough, but it’s not everything. It’s not as impressive as say, being Quidditch Captain four years in a row.” The prat had the nerve to smirk now, a cocky, lopsided smile that made it hard to forget the last time he gave Percy a look like that. Or the few times before that. He pushed those thoughts back, determinedly not staring at Wood’s mouth. Or the strong line of his jaw. And he definitely did not watch his throat bob when he swallowed. The arse was insulting him, for Merlin’s sake. He couldn’t be distracted because of something that happened months ago. Pushing back images of slick skin and half-removed clothing, he threw down his quill and turned to face Oliver. 

“Yes, you’re right,” he bit out in his most scathing tone. “It’s much more impressive to be the best at mindlessly throwing about balls and riding around on broomsticks.” 

The other boy’s smirk fell away. 

“It takes a lot more tact and thought to play a good game than it does to memorize and spew back information. Or than it does to be an insufferable, brown nosing toss pot.” 

Percy pushed himself away from his table and out of his chair. The other boy’s eyes slid up and down his body when he did, despite the annoyance still coloring them. He ignored that for the moment and focused on his anger. 

“Then I’m surprised you can handle the responsibility,” he snapped back, hating how shrill his voice was. Maybe Fred and George were right. His tone was vaguely reminiscent of their mother’s. He was pulled away from his thoughts by Oliver stepping toward him. He tried not to notice the muscles rippling under his form fitting sweater. 

“Well I’m surprised you can pull your lips away from McGonagall’s arse long enough to do your job properly.”

Percy’s mouth dropped open. That certainly distracted him from Oliver’s arms. 

“I—wha—I do not,” he cut off when Wood stepped closer to him again, chuckling as he approached. That dangerous smile was back on his face. He wasn’t sure he liked the glint in the other boy’s eyes. Or maybe he liked it too much. He had an unfortunate tendency to get his thoughts all muddled at times like this. Percy took a step back, but Oliver wasn’t deterred. He matched Percy step for step, continuing even when Percy was stopped by an unfortunately placed bookshelf. He moved in so close that Percy had to tilt his head down to meet his eyes. He could feel Oliver’s breath on his lips and the heat of his chest millimeters away from his own. He was having increasing trouble trying to form words.

“Have I ever told you it’s kind of cute when you get all flustered?” He whispered, his accent even thicker at low volume. Percy couldn’t think. He had no more smart comebacks, just quickly crumbling willpower. He’d told himself over summer he wouldn’t let this happen, repeated it to himself over and over again until he final he started to believe it, and here he was breaking that promise to himself within a few hours of being back at Hogwarts. Hah. Some Head Boy he’d make with resolve like that. Instead of lingering on that thought he let himself do what he’d wanted but wouldn’t admit since Oliver had interrupted him. 

“Oh, shut it,” he said before leaning up and capturing Oliver’s lips in a fiery kiss. The other boy hesitated just long enough for Percy to wonder if he’d made a mistake before enthusiastically throwing himself into the kiss. Calloused hands moved to his neck and cheek to bring them closer together. Oliver’s body moved into his, pressing in so he could feel every lined could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was always so warm, Percy was starting to wonder if there was actual fire under his skin. Percy found his arms wrapping around Oliver in return, hands clutching those broad shoulders. He was so engrossed in their kissing that he’d all but forgotten where they were. Then Oliver’s hand slid from his neck, down his side, between his body and the bookshelf he was so crudely pressed against to squeeze one arse cheek. He jolted back to reality like he’d been hit with a stunning spell.

“Wait,” he gasped, ripping his lips from Oliver’s. “Not here. Madame Pince—“

“Is on the other side of the library,” Oliver returned in his rough brogue. He used his grip on Percy’s arse to grind their hips together. Percy sucked in a breath when their hard cocks rubbed against each other. He had to focus. He had a point. He moved his hands to Oliver’s chest and gave a half-hearted nudge. 

“But she or anyone else could walk by at any time.”

“No one’s in the library on the first day of term but you, Weasley. And Madame Pince just thinks you’re being your usual boring self back here.” 

Percy didn’t dignify the insult with a response. Instead he twisted is head away from Oliver’s searching mouth.

“The school rules clearly state that public—“

“Bloody hell, you’d think a good snog would get you to loosen up for once.” 

A flare of anger surged through him, destroying any warm feelings that had been building up inside him. Oliver always had to ruin things by talking too much. He pushed him away with more force, summoning his best Molly Weasley glare.

“You’re such a prat,” he snapped. 

Oliver snorted. 

“I see you had a dry summer, then. You’re much more relaxed when you’ve been shagging regularly.”

“I don’t- I’d never- it’s none of your business who I have or haven’t been with over the holiday,” he sputtered. The comment did not at all sting more because he’d had a couple dates and an almost-summer romance in between touring Egypt with his family, he told himself. Not at all. Oliver raised a cocky eyebrow at his blubbering, moving in and crowding him against the bookshelf again. 

“Didn’t say I cared,” he said, framing Percy’s head with his arms. “I just know you’re more uptight when it’s been a while.” 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Percy hissed. 

“Don’t I?” Oliver countered, leaning close to whisper gruffly in his ear. “I know that this,” he paused to nip at Percy’s earlobe, drawing a whimper out of him, “always gets you to make that noise.” Percy gulped, unable to make his mouth form any sort of comeback. Oliver continued at his silence, “And I know that all your rubbish about Madame Pince and staying out of your business is just to distract me from this.” He brought one hand own to the front of Percy’s pants, squeezing just enough to send shivers through his whole body. He had to stop this, before he was too far gone. This was a bad idea. He just had to get his bloody mouth to work right. He swallowed hard again, mustering up all his strength before opening his mouth.

“I hate you.”

Well. That wasn’t exactly what he’d been going for. His traitorous body didn’t seem to care, his hands moving back to Oliver’s shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater and drawing him closer. This was decidedly not stopping. He should really care more than he did. 

Oliver huffed out a hot laugh against his neck. 

“I don’t much like you, either, Weasley. But you have to admit it makes things much more interesting.” 

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a low moan when Oliver pulled his collar aside and clamped down hard on the nape of his neck. He snapped his mouth shut, feeling his face flush in arousal and embarrassment. He brought his hand to Oliver’s hair to give it a sharp tug in retaliation. 

Oliver growled and unlatched himself from Percy’s neck, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss instead. He responded with equal fervor. Their hands moved so fast he could barely keep up, rucking up shirts and tugging on trouser buttons and zippers. It was always like this between them. Always racing to see who could get the other off faster, always trying to make the other moan louder, always competing to make the other weak with pleasure. Percy hated how addicting it was. Their hands slipped into each other’s trousers almost simultaneously. Oliver grunted when Percy wasted no time in jerking him off roughly, responding with equal fervor, hungrily swallowing up the whimpers Percy couldn’t contain. The rough drag of Oliver’s hand on him had him shivering, rushing toward the edge too fast and he knew he had to do something. He’d never hear the end of it if he came first again. He slid his free hand around to Oliver’s back, dragging his fingernails across the exposed skin he found there. The hand on Oliver’s cock doubled its efforts, thumb flicking over the head on each stroke. Oliver groaned, his rhythm faltering, nails digging into Percy’s hip. Percy pulled his mouth away from Oliver’s, nibbling across his jaw to hide his triumphant grin. 

Riding high on the effect he was having on Oliver and the pleasure sparking from his abdomen, he slid his hand lower, running one finger teasingly over the crack of Oliver’s arse and tugging at his earlobe with his teeth. Oliver’s head fell backwards, a shudder wracking his body. Choked off sounds escaped his throat and his hand stilled on Percy’s cock, contracting in pleasure and unintentionally teasing him to the point of insanity. He thrust his hips into the loose circle of Oliver’s fingers as his own slid lower. Percy twisted the hand stroking at his cock and pressed lightly at his hole. Oliver lurched forward, rutting desperately into his hand, mouth latching onto his skin once again. He moaned long and low into Percy’s skin, shaking hard as he spilled over his hand. 

Percy let the triumphant grin slide onto his face as the other boy panted and leaned weakly against him. He stroked Oliver through it before slowly withdrawing his hands from Oliver’s trousers, pausing to wipe his messy hand off on Oliver’s jumper. 

“Smug prat,” Oliver laughed weakly. 

“I didn’t say anything,” he sniffed.

The hand that had fallen slack against Percy’s cock tightened. Oliver braced his free hand on the bookshelf, pushing himself up to look at him with narrowed eyes.

“I could feel that smirk from across the castle,” he bit back. He resumed a leisurely pace on Percy’s cock, just enough to get his breath hitching and his eyes falling shut. When his hips were rocking into the movement the hand on him sped up slightly, his head falling back onto the bookshelf behind him. Oliver took advantage of his bared neck, leaning in to lick and nip a trail of fire from the base of his throat up to his ear. “You won’t have anything to smirk about when I’m done with you,” he promised in a low growl. 

Suddenly he was pulling back, sliding down Percy’s body and onto his knees. He tugged at Percy’s trousers and pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring out. With no further warning he was swallowing Percy’s cock down as far as he could take it. Percy snapped a hand to his mouth to cover the strangled noise that ripped itself from his chest, his other hand twisting into silky brown hair. Oliver sucked him off hard and fast, bobbing his head in time with the uncontrollable rocking of Percy’s hips. He swallowed around Percy, moaning when his cock jerked violently and sending vibrations up his entire body. Two of Oliver’s fingers pressed into the sensitive spot behind his balls and it was all over. His hips stuttered, moaning into his hand and spilling into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver swallowed it all greedily, drawing his orgasm out until Percy was slumped weakly against the bookshelf. When he finally stopped shaking and released his death grip on Oliver’s hair, Oliver released him with a wet pop. 

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“That didn’t take long.”

The heat flared in Percy’s cheeks again.

“As if you’re one to talk” he hissed back. He forced himself upright, pushing past the boy still kneeling in front of him to snatch his wand from the table he’d been making his study schedule at to perform a quick cleaning spell. He’d just finished tucking himself back into his trousers when he felt a warm body press up behind him.

“I’m not ashamed to admit that a little hate shag turns me on,” Oliver practically purred. One arm wrapped around his waist, pressing him back against the line of Oliver’s body. “Maybe one day you won’t be, either.” With that, the warmth behind him was gone. He turned to see Oliver loping back toward the entrance.

“See you in the common room, Weasley,” he threw out over his shoulder. 

Then Percy was alone, one thought making itself known in the silence left behind. 

He really hated Oliver Wood.


	2. I’m Never Gonna Be the Same Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are unbearable! You walk in here all- and I just—“
> 
> “I know,” Oliver huffed out a laugh, reaching forward to cup his cheek, bringing Percy’s face down to his own, “you hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who came back for the second chapter! If anyone new found their way here through this chapter, welcome! As always, I'm so grateful to everyone who's reading, and really appreciate any kudos or comments you have! This still has plenty of public sex in it so I decided to count the whole fic as day 16.

He wasn’t quite sure when it’d happened. Sure, he’d always liked to take shots at Percy. To rile him up and lure him into snarky banter. He just made it so easy. And there was something about seeing such a stuck up prat lose his cool, superior attitude that really Oliver going. But that was always out of his own annoyance more than anything. He started fights with Percy to stop him from going on and on about his latest cauldron essay or how the Quidditch team needed to stop tracking mud through the common room. It was really a service to everyone. 

Oliver wasn’t supposed to actually like it. He wasn’t supposed to look forward to their little spats. It’d happened so slowly he didn’t even realize he’d started enjoying fighting with the insufferable git until there was no more denying it. It wasn’t until he found himself trailing Percy out of the Great Hall one night that he even thought to be concerned. 

Why was he even following him? Oliver stopped, losing sight of the other boy as he rounded the corner. What was he doing? Why was he actively seeking Percy out? Sure, their arguments were entertaining, but what could make Oliver want to follow hm around like a first year with a crush? There was only one answer that made sense. He actually found the pompous tosspot endearing. He took a moment to be mildly horrified with that realization. How had it come to this? Although, he supposed Percy wasn’t all bad. He had to admit he was a decent Head Boy, and he really was good with the first years. With that decided, he shook off his lingering doubts. There was no helping it now. He had to keep moving if he wanted to catch up to this boy he’d formed a strange friendship with. It was all perfectly harmless, after all. Percy was just too fun to have it out with. It was a good way to release seventh year tension. 

———

After interrogating a couple of perplexed third and a very amused Alicia, Oliver found himself outside the Charms classroom. It was so quiet behind the door for a moment that he was sure his witnesses must have been wrong. Then there was a thunderous crashing followed by a muffled curse. Intrigued, he pushed open the door to see a ruffled Percy mending a desk that was lying in pieces on the floor. One of those mannequins Flitwick had them practice spells on was nearby, and Percy kept shooting it looks like it had mortally offended him. Oliver could already tell this was going to be good. He slipped into the classroom, easing the door shut behind him. 

“Having some trouble there, Weasley?” he asked loudly when the door was secure behind him. Percy yelped and whirled around. His startled expression slid quickly into a scowl when he saw who’d interrupted him. He raised his chin before responding. 

“Not at all, Wood. I was just doing some revision on nonverbal stunning spells. They’re sure to come up during the Charms N.E.W.T.” Oliver’s eyes flicked over the flush sneaking its way onto Percy’s cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, knowing how much it would annoy him to see.

“Really now? Sure you don’t need a couple pointers?”

Predictably, the flush spread from Percy’s cheeks all the way up his ears. 

“Of course not!” He sputtered. “And even if I did I wouldn’t take them from you.”

“That desk might say differently.” He could feel the grin on his face that his mother liked to call shite-eating, but he was having too much fun to bother to hide it. 

“I- that’s not-what are you even doing here, Wood? Don’t you have broomstick formations or something else frivolous to be thinking about?”

Oliver shrugged. 

“I was just passing by and heard the commotion.” He strolled towards Percy, probably taking too much pleasure in how his back stiffened and his breathing hitched. “Anyway, I’m pretty handy at charms. If you pulled your head out of your arse you might’ve noticed in the past six years. You might also remember I was there the day Flitwick taught us stunning spells and you couldn’t send your pillow halfway across the room.”

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to come up with a suitably superior jab. Oliver continued advancing slowly, enjoying watching him struggle for words. He was only a couple feet away when Percy regained the power of speech. 

“You are unbearable! You walk in here all- and I just—“

“I know,” Oliver huffed out a laugh, reaching forward to cup his cheek, bringing Percy’s face down to his own, “you hate me.” He didn’t get a response other then a small whimper as he pressed their lips together. He pressed his hips forward, feeling Percy already hard as he steered them back to push them down onto the newly-mended desk. Apparently he wasn’t the only one starting to enjoy their fights. 

———

He and Angelina were going over training tactics by the lake when he overheard it. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but did it really count when the people you were listening to talked so loudly?

“But what was he like?”

“Penelope, we came out here to study,” Percy said as he approached the tree Oliver and Angelina were strategizing under. Oliver continued nodding along to what Angelina was saying, keeping one ear tuned in on the conversation happening close by. 

“Come on, Perce. Just one little detail. You’ve been so tightlipped about this summer fling of yours.”

Well now he couldn’t be expected to listen to Angelina at all. He’d thought for sure Percy’d been bluffing when he’d said his sex life was none of Oliver’s business. Apparently there was some truth behind it, after all.

“I’m disappointed in you, Penny,” his voice was growing closer now. “I thought you were more dedicated to your studies than to collecting gossip.”

“Don’t give me that centaur dung. I’m allowed to have multiple interests, especially when one of them is my best friend’s dating life.”

There was a pause during which Oliver tried to pay attention to Angelina still prattling away next to him. He really did. But it was hard to hear what she was saying when he was focused on straining his ear to not miss any of the conversation that was approaching him.

Percy sighed. “There’s not much to tell. He used to be a curse breaker with Bill, moved to Egypt to work for their wizarding bank. He shoed me a few places around where we were staying. Then I came back home and nothing else went on between us.”

There was an annoyed huff before Penelope spoke again.

“Fine, then. I’ll let it alone for now, but I want the full story later. Like where he took you and whether you snogged and how much you snogged.”“Yes, yes, alright,” Percy relented, sounding fond behind his exasperation. “You’ll hear all about my sordid holiday affair after my Transfiguration essay is finished,” he said as the two passed the tree Angelina was lounging against as she gestured wildly. He opened his mouth to say more when his eyes flickered over to Oliver. His eyes widened and his face seemed to go paler than normal. Penelope noticed his distraction and turned curiously, and Oliver rushed to avert his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blonde hair flip as she turned back toward Percy.

“Hey, isn’t that—“ she began to whisper, getting cut off by Percy grabbing her arm and steering her around to the other side of the tree and out of sight instead. Oliver stared after them, the words “sordid affair” ringing strangely in his ear. 

“Oliver!”

He was snapped out of his gaze by Angelina waving an impatient hand in front of his face. 

“Sorry, what?” he said as he turned back to her. 

“I said, stop staring at Percy Weasley’s arse and focus.” 

“I wasn’t staring.” Okay, he was definitely staring. “I just heard him talking about some bloke he was having it off with over the summer.”

“So?” Angelina said with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve just shagged a few times. It’s not like you’re engaged to the tosser, so why do you care who get gets his jollies with during the holidays?”

“I don’t,” he argued quickly. “I just didn’t peg him as the type, is all. And don’t call him a tosser. He’s not so bad all the time. 

Angelina didn’t say anything, just gave him a knowing smirk that he couldn’t figure out the reason for.

“What?” he snapped when the silence dragged on. 

“Nothing,” she said casually, turning back to their chart of the Quidditch pitch. “I’ve just never seen you like this.”

“Like what?”

She patted his shoulder without taking her eyes from the formation currently on the parchment between them. “Think on it, it’ll come to you. Now, for this play…”

Oliver shook his head, turning his attention to where she was pointing on the chart. He’d think about it later.

———

He was balls deep in Percy's arse when it dawned on him. Percy was pressed against the wall of the deserted potions dungeon, his legs wrapped around Oliver’s waist, held up by his thighs, and moaning recklessly loud. And all Oliver could think of was Angelina’s smug grin as she implied that he was jealous. 

He’d never heard something more ridiculous. Sure, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Percy and some prat in Egypt for days. And maybe he was being a little rougher than normal, he admitted to himself as he bit down hard on the center of Percy’s chest. It didn’t seem like he minded, though, if the way he cried out and clenched hard around Oliver’s cock was any indication. That didn’t make him jealous. He most certainly was not jealous. 

“That bloke in Egypt ever get you to moan like that?” he heard himself grunt out as he pressed in deep and circling his hips.

Well.

Okay. He might be a little jealous.

Percy’s moans cut off, his enthusiastically grinding hips stilled. 

“I knew you heard us that day by the lake,” he groaned. Percy tugged on Oliver’s hair where his fingers were twisted, forcing him to look into his lust-blown eyes. “Why do you even care?”

“I don’t," he lied. So what? He couldn’t even explain it to himself. He settled on something that wasn’t a lie, but wasn’t exactly his reason. “I’m competitive. I like to know how I compare.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Or you want your ego stroked.”

“That and other parts of me.”

A scoff.

“You’re incorrigible.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, easing out of Percy before snapping his hips back in, relishing the gasp it earned him. “

“Yet you keep coming back. Why could that be?”

“Search me,” Percy panted, sliding his hands to grip at Oliver’s neck and shoulders. 

“You’ll admit it someday,” he assured before sealing their mouths together to stop any further protest. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Percy. Percy around him. Percy’s groans pouring into his mouth. Percy’s fingers leaving bruises on his skin. For now, that was explanation enough. He could deal with the rest later. 

———

Oliver’s head broke the surface of the water, deep breaths heaved in his chest, trying to bring enough air into his lungs. He’d been uselessly trying to tire himself out in a vain attempt to clear his head. After running solo drills on the Quidditch pitch hadn’t worked he’d resorted to swimming laps in the massive tub in the prefect’s bathroom, swimming back and forth until his muscles felt like lead. 

There were multiple problems in finding himself with feelings for Percy. First off, it made shagging him a colossally stupid idea. He really should stop. Which lead Oliver to his second problem—he didn’t want to stop, and he’d always had poor impulse control. He didn’t have a problem admitting to himself that he’d keep pursuing Percy even though it was against his better judgment. The sex was just too good to give up. So no, he really wasn’t as concerned about it as he probably should be. Because all this paled in comparison to his biggest problem. He’d been so good at ticking Percy off that there was no way he’d be able to change his feelings now. He was stuck with his one-sided feelings and there was nothing he could do about it. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Percy never initiated anything between them. Why should he? Oliver was a right git to him. He was lucky he got anything at all at this point. He could’t complain. Just had to be happy with keeping things the way they were. 

Oliver sighed, bobbing around the shallow end of the bathing pool. It must be late. No one had been in or out since that prefect from Slytherin that he always pointedly ignored. It was no use. He resigned himself to a sleepless night of wallowing, exiting the bath and vanishing the water with a sigh. He was just securing his towel around his waist when the door swung open. He snapped his head over, curious as to who else could be out so late at night. 

Percy paused as he stepped through the door and noticed Oliver in the bathroom.

“I should give you detention for being out past curfew,” he sniffed after a moment, moving fully into the room and walking to set his towel on the bench next to where Oliver was drying off. 

“Then you’d have to explain why you were out when it’s not your night to patrol,” Oliver shot back. “What exactly is it you’re doing here, Weasley?” 

“Same thing as you, I’d imagine.” Percy ran his eyes up and down Oliver’s body, pausing where his towel sat low on his hips before flicking back up to his face. A slight flush rose to his cheeks. “Well, good night then.”

He suppressed another sigh as Percy turned away and walked toward the shower stalls. He’d dug this hole, Oliver reminded himself. Oliver brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly, steadfastly not paying any attention to the sounds of Percy starting the shower and undressing behind him. 

“Wood,” Percy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. His head snapped around to see Percy peeking his head around the frosted glass wall of the shower stall. He bit his lip, and Oliver couldn’t stop himself from zeroing in on it. “You didn’t rinse enough.”

His brow furrowed. 

“Sorry?”

“Your hair. You missed some conditioner.”

“Oh, did I?” he reached his hand back to check, but Percy spoke again before he could.

“You could join me if you wanted. You know, to rinse again.”

A beat passed, and the meaning of his words clicked into place. A grin stretched across Oliver’s face. He swept forward, ripping his towel off his waist and flinging it behind him as he went. Percy watched him approach, running his eyes down his body again and licking his lips. 

If this was how it was going to be, maybe staying the way they were wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Find me on tumblr occasionally as singingintheshower48.


	3. Making Waves Across My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you _follow _me up here?”__
> 
> _  
> _Oliver’s smile turned downright devilish. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, leaning haughtily against the door._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _“Caught on then, have you? You know, for the top of the class, you can be pretty thick sometimes.”_  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back and I'm so sorry for the long wait! As I'm sure we all know, 2020 was a raging dumpster fire, particularly in the US, and creative motivation wasn't high. HP has also been a sore subject for me recently with everything that went down with JKR last year, but I had a draft of this last chapter written up and really wanted to finish it. Thank you to anyone who's stuck with me this whole time and has waited so patiently. Honestly the comments asking if I was going to finish really motivated me to get it done, so please feel free to leave comments here too!

Percy took his time toweling off and getting redressed, carefully not looking at where Oliver was doing the same next to him. As they lingered, he felt a strange sense of guilt. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but he felt guilty for letting Oliver think anything had happened between him and Stuart. He knew he didn’t owe him anything. They had nothing between them except for infuriatingly good sex. He’d never admit it in fear of inflating Oliver’s head to the point of exploding, but Oliver knew what he was doing. That didn’t mean Percy was obligated to explain anything, though. So why did it feel like keeping this from him was some sort of betrayal?

“Nothing ever happened,” he found himself blurting out. Oliver looked up from where he was attempting to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt.

“Huh?”

“With--” he paused, suddenly feeling foolish, but there was no going back by then. “Ahem. With Bill’s friend in Egypt. We never did anything… inappropriate.” 

There was a beat of silence before a self-satisfied smile broke out across Oliver’s face.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you to shag two blokes casually.” Percy felt his temper flare. Just what was he implying? He didn’t have time to demand an answer before Oliver was swooping past him toward the exit of the prefect’s bathroom. He stopped just long enough to brush his hand against his arse, leaning in to murmur into his ear. “But like I said, Weasley, I don’t care.”

Percy’s mouth refused to work for a few moments, just opening and closing in affront. 

“You’re a git!” he eventually called out after Oliver. All he heard in response was faint laughter.

\------

The first time it happened it was an accident. He was on his back on the astronomy tower, the cold, rough stone underneath him seeming to heighten the sensation of Oliver’s mouth sucking eagerly on his cock. He’d been on edge for what felt like hours already, Olivers’s rough moans still rang in his ears and the taste of him lingered on his tongue. He could only blame the fog of pleasure muddling his brain for what slipped out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, Oliver, don’t stop,” Percy gasped, hips straining against Oliver’s hold on them, trying to buck deeper into that wicked mouth. Oliver stilled long enough for his words to catch up to him. He’d never used Oliver’s first name before. He felt his face flush darker, but his embarrassment only lasted a moment. Oliver groaned around him, the vibrations around Percy’s cock thoroughly distracting him. Oliver bobbed his head with renewed fervor, swallowing around him and leaving him spent and panting in no time at all. 

He’d nearly forgotten about it by the time they were gathering their things to leave the tower. Until the smug bastard stepped up behind him as he was opening the door, his arm coming up to keep the door closed, his breath tickling Percy’s ear.

“I like it when you use my first name. And when you beg.”

Percy stiffened, feeling heat fill his face again. He shoved Oliver’s arm off the door and wrenched it open. He nearly flew down the stairs, snapping behind him as he went.

“Don’t get used to it, Wood!”

“Whatever you say, Weasley,” Oliver called after him, laughter clear in his voice. For the life of him, Percy couldn’t figure out why he kept sleeping with the tosser. 

That didn’t stop him from doing it again only a few days later. Or from using his first name a second time, just to feel Oliver thrust into him harder. The third time it happened, Oliver came instantly, and he had to admit to himself that he liked it too. 

\------

The ruckus after Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw and clinched their spot in the final was astounding. Percy joined the party for a time. He had to show house spirit as a prefect, after all, and he did win that bet with Penelope. When his brothers pulled out their latest noise-making invention, though, he knew it was time to go. He excused himself from telling a sixth year about the wonderful job at the Ministry he was going out for and slipped up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He was just deciding which subject to revise for his N.E.W.T.s when the door reopened behind him. He wasn’t quite sure why he was surprised when he saw Oliver standing there. They seemed to end up in the same place a lot these days. 

“Shouldn’t you be downstairs celebrating, Captain?” 

Oliver shrugged, that usual careless grin on his face. “I’ll go back down later. And what’re you doing up here, Weasley? Going to draft up your next lecture on the importance of common room cleanliness?”

Percy’s eyes narrowed. The sod always got him annoyed in no time at all. It was as though he was making it his mission to rile Percy up.

“I”ll have you know that the maintenance of a suitable shared space is an important-- wait,” he cut himself off as his last thought caught up to him. Oliver always seemed to have some reason to be where Percy was, some unfortunate twist of fate that pushed them together. It’d been happening for months. And every time Oliver was ready with some comment designed to rile him up as fast as possible. Could it be that…?

“Did you _follow _me up here?”__

__Oliver’s smile turned downright devilish. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, leaning haughtily against the door._ _

__“Caught on then, have you? You know, for the top of the class, you can be pretty thick sometimes.”_ _

__The silence that lingered was nearly deafening. Percy flipped through emotions so fast he wasn’t even sure which one was strongest--embarrassment, indignation, confusion. His face must have been reflecting his internal struggle, because Oliver looked to be barely containing his laughter. Seeing the glee on his face had indignation winning out. The prat was having him on._ _

__“Do you care to explain why you’ve been following me around the whole school? Don’t have anything better to do? Is irritating me that much fun?” His words didn't have the stinging effect he’d hoped. Oliver stopped trying to hold back his laughter, letting out a guffaw so loud Percy wondered if it could be heard above the party downstairs. “ _What _is so funny, Wood?” he snapped. He crossed his arms and fixed his best stern look on his face while Oliver tried to catch his breath.___ _

____“Yo-you’re funny,” Oliver panted out. He wiped at his eyes, finally able to stand straight again. “You’re such a stuffy tosser,” he continued, but there was no bite to his words. Not even a shadow on his face, just that goofy lopsided smile that had been everywhere Percy looked for the entire school year. He opened his mouth but couldn’t make any words come out. His heart fluttered uncomfortably in his chest. He had the feeling he was missing something again, something big and obvious that he should have figured out weeks ago. Oliver took advantage of his unusual silence to step in close, an uncharacteristically serious look suddenly taking over his face. He brushed his fingers against Percy’s with surprising gentleness. Percy’s heart took off at double speed._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been following you around,” he whispered, “because for some reason I enjoy our banter, and not just because it always leads to amazing sex.” The corners of his mouth twitched up then. “But also yes, it’s fun to irritate you.”_ _ _ _

____The jest finally snapped Percy’s words back into him._ _ _ _

____“You prat!”_ _ _ _

____“C’mon, Percy, you make it too easy to tease you. Are you trying to deny that you like it too?”_ _ _ _

____Percy felt a smile sneaking onto his lips despite himself. He liked the way his first name sounded when Oliver said it, like some secret between them._ _ _ _

____“No,” he admitted, “I guess I’m not. But don't let it go to your head… Oliver.” Before anything else could be said, he closed the small distance between their mouths. In no time at all they were falling onto Percy’s bed, Oliver ripping the curtains closed as they went. Their clothes were gone before Percy even registered them being removed. Oliver kissed with an urgency he hadn’t used before. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about why these kisses and touches felt different than the ones they’d shared before, why it felt as if something had irrevocably changed between them. So instead he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Oliver’s nails raking down his chest, the heat of Oliver’s cock in his hand, Oliver’s soft groans filling the air. Oliver, Oliver. Oliver._ _ _ _

____Slick fingers at his entrance pulled him back down to earth. Percy gripped hard at Oliver’s shoulders and gasped into his sweat-slick neck. No matter how frantic or rough they were, Oliver was always careful opening him up, always taking his time and leaving him panting for more. Percy shuddered when Oliver worked up to three fingers, sliding them in deep and brushing against his prostate. He threw his head back with a loud moan, digging his fingers into Oliver’s skin. Oliver’s free hand tightened where it held onto his inner thigh, spreading his legs open wide._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Perce,” he rasped. The roughness of his voice sent a shiver up Percy’s spine. He distantly thought that he should be annoyed. He hated when anyone else used that nickname, but the steady motion of Oliver’s fingers and the way his lips brushed over Percy’s neck made it hard to care about much of anything._ _ _ _

____“Please,” he whimpered. “Please Oliver, fuck me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Oliver moaned, hurriedly pulling his fingers out of Percy’s arse and grappling for his wand among their discarded clothes. Percy arched his hips as Oliver muttered a lubrication spell, stroking himself a few times before hastily throwing his wand aside. Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver’s hips, gripping his shoulders tight when he lined their hips up again. As soon as Oliver slid inside of him, the careful mood between them was gone. As quickly as it had come it was replaced with swift thrusts and desperate hands and frantic mouths. Oliver’s lips and tongue and teeth were everywhere, taking him apart just as thoroughly as his snapping hips._ _ _ _

____Percy had to bite his lips to stifle his moans, but small whimpers still escaped with each perfectly aimed thrust. Oliver was much less careful, moaning recklessly loud as Percy tugged at his hair and bucked up to meet him. His volume should have worried Percy, given that their housemates were mere feet below them, but instead it sent a hot wave through his entire body. The thought that Oliver didn’t care who heard, wouldn't care if people know, wouldn't care if someone came in and discovered them had him hurtling headfirst towards release._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Oliver, I’m close,” he whimpered. Oliver groaned, moving one hand from Percy’s hips to wind between them and wrap around his cock, stroking in time with their frantic rocking. A loud moan ripped its way through Percy’s lips, but it was cut short when his mouth was caught in a rough kiss. Suddenly Percy was coming, shuddering and clamping his legs around Oliver’s hips and crying into his mouth. Oliver drank every sound up greedily, his thrust faltered and gripping tight to Percy’s hip as he spilled hot and messy and perfect inside of him._ _ _ _

____They laid gasping and shivering in each other’s arms. Finally, when the come splattered on their stomachs was cool and tacky and uncomfortable, Oliver pulled out of him, collapsing at his side. Percy knew they should move, should get cleaned up into their respective beds, but he couldn’t bring himself to vocalize any of that. He looked over at Oliver, his breath hitching in his throat when their eyes met he saw the softness he felt reflected back at him._ _ _ _

____“I was wondering,” Oliver started. He hesitated, licking his lips, and Percy could see the resolve and determination rising in his eyes when he decided to push forward. “You study in the Three Broomsticks on Hogsmeade days, right?”_ _ _ _

____Percy nodded, his heart thudding in his chest and making it too difficult to speak._ _ _ _

____“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if maybe I joined you next time?”_ _ _ _

____Percy swallowed heavily, forcing his heart back down his throat._ _ _ _

____“I’d like that,” he managed to get out. He wasn’t sure exactly what the warmth blooming in his chest meant. The smile that stretched over Oliver’s face, however, made him sure that he wanted to find out._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reward for waiting all this time was gratuitous smut! Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me during the rough times. I love Perciver and I'm hoping to write more of them in the future, so here's hoping that 2021 will bring more creative flow! 
> 
> Find me occasionally on Tumblr at singingintheshower48.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out there rest of the series if you liked it. :) You can find me occasionally on tumblr as singingintheshower48 (can anyone teach me how to hyperlink this???)


End file.
